


Rebirth

by LoonyMagix (loonymagix)



Category: Battleborn (Video Game), Borderlands
Genre: But like.. Isic and jack, Its like felicity, Should have probably wrote more with kleese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonymagix/pseuds/LoonyMagix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys spared Jack, leaving the ai to rot and corrupt itself in the little eye... And as centuries passed the hologram was repurposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is trash XD   
> I hope you guys like it anyways.

Years. It had been years... Probably years. Or centuries or maybe just a few hours. Rhys betrayal was fresh on the AIs mind and all he could do was relive it over and over and over.

There was however a tiny difference in the normal loop, normally it was easy to analyze but now it was fuzzy. He could barely make out rhys face, was that rhys?... Wait who? Who was that? Jack began to panic as the memory faded entirely, something he'd been watching for centuries on replay was gone and slowly all memories of rhys went with it.

The ai was alive again, standing in his office just before a memory dump session watching the damned vault hunters murder Wilhelm. No no he knew he wasn't jack not the real one anyway this wasn't right his memories were being corrupted.

Jack panicked and tried to run from the room find some way to stop what ever was happening, he was being torn apart. His code his personality, everything that made him jack was being taken from him.

Memory deleted, back even farther. "Just take off everything that isn't military based." he ignored the ai screaming for him not to, how could this ever affect him negatively. The thought crossed him and the ai froze, hyperventilating even without lungs. This was happening to him. someone was doing what he did to that damned ai on elpis to him. "No! Stop it! Stop!" he screamed to no one. Who would listen and who could possibly hear him.

He listened to the ai scream that she felt herself dieing and suddenly Jack could relate. "I'm alive! Stop!" and as sudden as his entrance he was off to another memory.

"Come on sweetie you can do it." he smiled at his daughter, the little girl wobbling along as he held onto her bike. This was the last happy memory with angel... The last before her mother died. The last time he would ever remember his little girls face, the ai realized this and let go of the bike. "Angel... Angel sweetie..." the memory looked up at him and didn't react as he hugged her. She didn't move, jist froze in time as he clutched her close. "Daddy loves you baby... Daddy is always going to love you. Even when i can't remember you... Okay a-... Ah..." there were tears welling in his eyes. What was her name? What was his babies name?

And she was gone leaving the ai crying over something he couldn't remember.

He felt the lurch in memories and suddenly he was a child again. His grandmother had been out and he decided to draw. He was drawing a little robot on the side of his nightstand when she came home and he was caught. He hated being caught doing bad things but he was a little kid... Kids deserved to have some fun.

The waterworks were on in an instant, tears pooling in his eyes as she marched towards him, yanking the child off his bed before raising her hand. He was screaming and then there was nothing. He floated there eyes wide in darkness, there were no memories just darkness and he panicked. "Help." he murmured but there was no reply.

Centuries had passed, planets had died, stars gone out, the once feared and loved handsome jack was gone and in his place a new identity was forming.

"Isic." the ai looked over, the magna carta had given given the skull his purpose in life... Though this old human was not what he had imagined when he was given his purpose. "Isic, you idiotic magnus, where are the reports I asked for?"

"They're still processing Kleese, it takes time to run the numbers and tra-"

"Useless, you know you are literally useless. I don't know why i bother." the ai was angry, why could he feel angry and hurt like this? He just wanted to strangle the old man but his duties remained and so the report- or what was ready of it- was given and with a wave of his hand Isic vanished. Humans were useless, all sentient life was.


End file.
